The Wrong Three Words
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Ethel says something to Esmerelda and for the first time Esmerelda rejects her little sister. Can Ethel make it up to her or did her actions cause her to lose her sister forever? WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: A oneshot I wrote a good while ago then forgot about, I hope you like it. I do not own the worst witch or the characters.

* * *

 **The Wrong Three Words**

Ethel Hallow stormed into her bedroom way to angry. Why did Esmerelda have to be so perfect at everything? Ethel was so happy when she had earlier that day made a potion that was way beyond her level, everyone in her class was so impressed until Esmerelda had won the young hero of the year award and suddenly her achievement no longer mattered. The girl was so angry she didn't even close her door and Esmerelda walked in behind her.

"Ethie I had no idea about your potion" Esmerelda told her sister feeling bad she had stolen her limelight but she didn't ask to win that stupid award.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't love it" Ethel replied angry and upset, she was hurting so much at that moment.

"I didn't love it, I wanted you to have attention for a change" Esmerelda replied sadly, able to see how much her sister was hurting.

"Of course you did, you probably did it on purpose, waited until I was happy and getting attention then told everyone about the award" Ethel replied through gritted teeth.

"Ethie that is not true you know that, I didn't even enter anyway someone nominated me so it is not my fault" Esmerelda told her stepping close to her.

"Oh just go away Esmerelda" Ethel said so upset she did not want to talk to her sister right at that moment.

"But Ethie." Esmie replied upset herself but hiding it, she hated when Ethel was like this.

Ethel was a very smart person but she had the problem of rarely ever thinking before she spoke and when she was angry and upset she lost all train of thought and what is sensible which is part of the reason she found herself in trouble so much, right now Ethel was so frustrated and angry, she wanted to cause someone pain and as her sister was closest to her she was going to be the victim this time.

"Oh Esmerelda will you leave me alone, I hate you!" Ethel shouted at her and then stopped as she realised what she had said.

Both girls fell silent as the words Ethel had just said hang in the air, Ethel instantly regretted what she had said, she had not meant it the way it came out but now she could not take it back. Ethel was not stupid, she knew Esmie normally was more upset than she let on when they fought but the girl, like her younger sister, was good at hiding the hurt she felt inside, but right now she was struggling to do that.

Esmerelda had in a way always thought the day would come when Ethel said them three words to her but that did not mean it hurt her any less. Esmie felt her chest become tight at them words, and she could not cope with it, Ethel was her world so hearing them words from her was devastating, she had suspected Ethel hated her but hearing it made it hurt so much more. Esmie was trying to keep her composure but she couldn't, not this time which is why tears fell down her face.

Ethel saw this and felt so guilty "Esmie.." Ethel said going closer to her but Esmie turned away and walked out the door slamming it behind her, she kept her head down rushing down the corridors as more tears fell.

* * *

"Owww" Enid complained as the girl thumped her. Esmerelda did not stop but kept walking.

"What is with her?" Maud asked concerned seeing the girl crying.

"Hey if I had Ethel as a sister I would cry too" Enid replied as she rubbed her arm.

Esmie finally made it to the safety of her room and rushed in closing the door then sitting on the floor leaning against her bed and just crying.

Ethel left her for a while then walked in looking down as she saw her sister crying.

"Esmie...I didn't mean that" Ethel told her hating her sister so upset. Esmie kept her head on her knees and cried more.

"It came out all wrong" Ethel replied trying to explain why she had said what she did. Esmerelda cried a bit longer before looking up.

"No it didn't, you meant it" Esmerelda said tears still streaming her cheeks.

"I didn't honestly Esmie, I just hate how you get everything" Ethel replied explaining what she had meant. Esmie looked up at her and for once felt such a deep anger towards her little sister, she was starting to see what other people saw, she was spoiled and selfish.

"Oh well I am sorry but I did not write the flaming witches code, all I have ever done is love and care for you but you don't appreciate anything I do" Esmie replied her sadness turning to anger.

"Esmie I.." Ethel tried to butt in.

"No Ethel you are selfish and appreciate nothing I do so I am not going to bother, if you hate me then you don't need me in my life, you are on your own" Esmerelda replied as she got up and stormed out her bedroom. Right now she could not stand to be near Ethel. Ethel stood with wide eyes in shock.

"Emsie...Esmie no...Esmie" Ethel shouted after her only to be ignored by the older girl. Ethel realised she had lost her sister and started crying herself, this time she had gone to far.

* * *

Everyone noticed a change in Ethel over the next few days, she was quiet and sad and Esmie ignored her in the corridors making Ethel upset and the thing is Ethel realised something big, Esmie was doing fine without her, the girl was exceling in her work and getting on with everyone but Ethel was doing badly, her work was failing and she kept finding herself in arguments with people. It was that exact moment Ethel found out how much she needed her sister.

One thing many people did not know about the older sister was she was just as stubborn as Ethel when she wanted to be so was therefore not talking to Ethel even when she tried to apologise, Ethel knew this time she had to do something big, something to prove how she appreciated her sister but she had no idea what to do.

A few days later it had come to Ethel the only problem was getting Esmie to listen, that is why she had a plan.

Ethel had had to strike a big bargain with Mildred Hubble and her friends of all people because she needed their help which is how Mildred ended up in Esmerelda's room covered in blood.

"Mildred?" Esmeralda asked rushing over to the younger girl.

"She has lost it, Ethel she attacked me...and now she has Maud and Enid" Mildred shouted dramatically.

"Sorry I am not getting involved" Esmie replied not caring what her sister did in that moment.

"Please, help Maud and Enid, she will only listen to you" Mildred said falling on her knees.

"Where is she?" Esmie asked knowing she had no choice she had to stop her.

"The Great Hall" Mildred replied and Esmie ran off. Milfted smiled and sat up not actually injured.

* * *

Esmerelda ran into the great hall expecting to see a fight, instead she saw a TV monitor and looked at it confused as a video started to play. Ethel appeared on the screen and Esmie was intrigued even though she did not want to be.

"Hello, my name is Ethel Hallow and I am nominating someone very special for your Young Hero Award" Ethel said on the video. Esmie just stood there in shock...it couldn't have being...why would Ethel nominate her?

"The person I am nominating is my older sister Esmerelda" Ethel said on the video she seemed uneasy but then again she was not used to cameras.

"Now I know you are looking for someone who has saved someone's life or survived a fire or something and Esmerelda has not done anything like that but don't let that fool you" Ethel then said pausing again. By this point Esmerelda was gawping.

"See my sister is the kindest person you would ever meet, I mean she is an amazing person to everyone she meets, she is kind, gentle and caring, she looks after everyone making sure no-one is hurt and that is just the kind of person she is, she is a giving person, she always helps people when she can" Ethel said looking very embarrassed on the video.

"Everyone I know trusts my sister and are comfortable talking to her about anything, and my sister never thinks about herself only other people, Esmie never gives up on me and sticks by me no matter what, she is a much better person than I will ever be" Ethel said smiling.

"So I know you are wondering why I am nominating Esmerelda, she has not done anything heroic but she has and does so everyday, she helps anyone who needs it no matter who they are or their situation and that makes her a hero in my book, she is my hero I hope I grow up to be like her" Ethel then said beaming into the camera.

"I really don't say it much but I really love my sister and I appreciate everything she does because she really should have given up on me, I do not say it often as I find it hard to express my feelings but I really love her, thank you and I hope you pick the right winner" Ethel said as the video ended.

Esmerelda could not believe it. Ethel was the one who had nominated her? It made no sense why would Ethel do that, she was no hero. The door suddenly opened sending Esmie out of her thoughts as her little sister walked in.

"Hi there" Ethel said with a small smile nervously and also she seemed embarrassed. Esmerelda was in way to much shock to even speak.

"I wanted to say I am sorry...I am such a idiot sometimes, you know me and my big mouth, it came out all wrong" Ethel told her sister looking at her sadly. Esmerelda did not reply and Ethel sighed.

"You know me, I find it hard to express myself, I really do appreciate you I just never know how to say it" Ethel carried on, Esmerelda was looking at her in a way that told her she was listening.

"The thing is I have realised, you are alright without me, you still have friends, get good grades, in fact you are probably better of without me holding you back but I am not alright without you, I can't stay out of trouble and I have no-one to keep me on the right track..., the truth is I really do love you and appreciate you and I didn't mean I hate you...I meant I hate how easy everything is for you...you know I am not the best at thinking before I speak" Ethel told her sister, she said all this quite fast.

Esmeralda continued to look at her sister for a few moments before she shook her head at her.

"You are wrong you know" Esmeralda told her sister.

"About what?" Ethel asked confused.

"It is true I can get by without you, but I am not happy without you...I need you for happiness" Esmie replied as she smiled. Ethel smiled back at her.

"Yes I nominated you for that competition because you do so so much for everyone you know and never ask for anything, I never say how much I appreciate you when the truth is...you are my hero" Ethel told her sister her cheeks turning red.

Esmerelda felt happiness raise to her chest at that, Esmerelda could read Ethel like a book and right now she knew the girl was being entirely truthful with what she was saying, she really wanted to stay mad at her sister but she just couldn't and she thought Ethel had learned her lesson.

"Come here" Esmerelda said as she took her sister into her arms hugging her. Ethel leaned into her gratefully knowing how close she was this time to losing her for good.

"I am sorry" Ethel said into her sister's shoulder.

"You are lucky I love you to much to not stay mad at you, but next time I won't forgive you so easily" Esmerelda warned her knowing if Ethel said it again she would not cope with it.

"There won't be a next time, I am not that stupid" Ethel told her sister hugging her more. "Why can I not be more like you, someone who thinks things through before I say it?" Ethel asked knowing her sister was different than her in that way.

"Yes but I think things through oo much and it takes me ages to decide to do something because of that, it is quite annoying actually, maybe it would be best if we were both like Sybil...thinking it through for two seconds then saying it anyway" Esmeralda replied as she did not want Ethel to be like her. Ethel laughed thinking about her younger sister.

"Oh my...Mildred...I forgot about her what did you do to her?" Esmie asked only now remembering.

Just then Mildred walked in right as rain with Maud and Enid smiling.

"It is fake blood, we had to think of a way to get you here" Mildred replied. Esmerelda looked at her sister and wondered what on earth she had bargained with Mildred to get her to help her but that was not important right now, what was important was hugging her sister and finding it in her heart to forgive her, which she did easily knowing Ethel would never make that mistake again.

* * *

Later on the two sisters were in the elder girls room studying and talking and catching up when Esmerelda remembered something.

"So what did you bargain with Mildred to make her help you?" Esmie asked curiously.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Ethel replied looking at her sister and laughing.

Seeing her sister's blue eyes shining with happiness Esmerelda knew she had made the right decision forgiving her because honestly, Esmerelda lived for Ethel's happiness and that is the reason she could forget the three words Ethel had so cruelly said, because she knew she didn't mean them.


End file.
